Maybe
by Vicious-Loner
Summary: Shonen-ai, truten. Even through the pain of unrequited love, friendship is better than nothing. But maybe, just maybe, there is some hope. One-shot.


I live! I LIVE! This is the first piece of fanfiction I've finished in two years. Two years! I can hardly believe it myself. It was at about this time, winter/early spring, two years ago I got clobbered by the worst case of writer's block. I haven't been dead on this site, I love reading far too much for that, but I'm not a very frequent reviewer.

Anyhow, I've been reading enormous amounts of truten lately and inspiration kinda struck, resulting in this little one-shot. The main idea that got me going is that most truten stories of unrequited love destroys their friendship, something I find a little unlikely. I myself have been exposed to close friends that have fallen in love with me, but that never ruined our friendship. I might be an odd person, but knowing that someone's fallen in love with me doesn't change the way I see that person, I mostly just forget about it unless I love them back in the same way. And I don't think such a thing could break a friendship as strong as the one Trunks and Goten shares, at least not permanently.

Meh, enough blabbering! Let's get on with the fic before this AN turns out longer than the fic itself.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai, Trunks/Goten

**Disclamer:** I don't own Dragonball Z or any of their characters. Sue me and you'll get a heapload of junk.

* * *

**Maybe**

_'I'm sorry Trunks, but I don't feel the same way about you. You're my best friend and that'll never change, and I seriously don't want to lose you. But I just don't love you like you love me, I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?'_

He looked so sad when he said that, like he was truly sorry he didn't love me back in the same way. But we're still the best of friends. I suppose that's better than total rejection, I don't know what I'd do if I lost Goten altogether, I'd probably collapse into depression and commit suicide. Or do something equally dangerous and stupid. I'm just happy he didn't reject me or found me filthy and disgusting, and he's still hugging me when I'm sad and we can still walk through the city with our arms slung around one another's shoulders like we always do. I was so scared to lose all that and I'm glad I don't have to be afraid anymore. Maybe I should've expected it, I mean, we've grown up together, we're almost closer than brothers, joined at the hip. Something like this shouldn't be able to break a life-time of titanium-strength friendship, right? Right. Maybe. I'm just glad to have it off my chest. Goten had noticed almost stright from the beginning, when I fell in love with him, that something was weighting me down, but didn't press the matter when I didn't want to speak, opting instead to give me space and time until I was ready. He's just great like that, my friend Goten. I wouldn't give him up for anything in the world. Or the universe for that matter.

One late afternoon found us on a cliff in the middle of a wasteland some ways away from West City. We sat side by side, watching the sun crawl towards the horizon, catching our breaths after a good spar. I closed my eyes and turned my face towards the sky, enjoying the dull ache in my muscles, the breeze on my warm skin, the vast emptiness of our location and the comforting presence beside me. I tilt my head to the side and look at Goten, admiring his soft and innocent features. He's so beautiful I can't help smiling even though I know it embarasses him when I look at him so openly, so lovingly. And sure enough, he soon notices me looking and makes a face, putting a hand behind his head, a blush tinging his cheeks.

"Quit looking at me like that, Trunks, it's weird!" he tells me and squirms almost unnoticably.

"I know, but I can't help it. You're too cute for your own good, Chibi" I smile back at him mischieveously.

"Gah! Don't go all mushy on me now, it doesn't suit you" he groans and punches me playfully on the shoulder. I return the favor and the resulting play-fight only stops when we're about to fall down into the canyon below.

"Sorry about that" I snicker as I hoist Goten up onto the cliff again even though he doesn't really need the help, and he lets me.

"Nah, it's nothing" he smiles back radiantly, the setting sun giving his messy black mass of hair and auburn tinge. I narrowly resist the urge to pull him into a tight hug and plonk myself down on the cliff again, Goten doing the same. He shifts around a bit, coming to sit with his back leaning against my side and his head resting on my shoulder, tilted to look at the sun almost straight ahead of us. One look on his face tells me he's gathering his thoughts to say something, so I just lean my head on his, breathing in his scent, feeling his warmth, waiting silently. A long moment of peaceful silence passes before Goten's ready to speak his mind.

"Hey, Trunks... I've been thinking lately... about this whole situation, with you and me. About us..." he trails off, obviously unsure of how to proceed. I nuzzle his hair reassuringly, giving him the time he needs to rearragne his thoughts.

"I know you can't help it, and neither can I, and I hate how it's hurting you and I can't do anything to make it better. Don't give me that look, Trunks, I know how sad you are on the inside" he says sadly at my defensive look. He really does see right through me. I sigh, defeated, and turn my face away.

"But I've been thinking... what if? Of different possibilities, of how I feel about it and... it's not impossible." I blink at the flaming sky and try to understand just what Goten just said.

"What... you mean... you...?" I look at him, pulse starting to race, as he looks down on his hands.

"Yeah... you and me... us... it's not impossible." I'm frantically trying to get a grip on my suddenly racing thoughts. He doesn't love me, he said so, but now he's saying... no, it can't be... it just can't be! I swallow hard as he continues to speak.

"I don't love you like that now, but I've been thinking it over, and I don't think I'd mind if I did. I just want you to be happy again, Trunks, truly happy. So... maybe... just maybe... I can learn to love you back." I look into his dark windows of the soul, glittering with the sun's flames, and see nothing but honesty and sadness at my pain. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip so hard it bleeds as I hug him tightly, trying not to cry at the jumble of emotions inside me that threatens to burst my heart.

"Just..." I suck in a breath trying to control my shaking voice. " Just don't force it, Chibi. That... that wouldn't make me happy either" I whisper thickly, blinking away the tears.

"I know" he says and hugs me back just as tightly. "I won't force anything, if it comes it comes, if it doesn't..." he shakes his head, not wanting to elaborate for my sake. We sit there for a while, just hugging each other tightly, silently promising to always stay by one another's side, Goten softly stroking my hair, my blood and tears mingling on his shoulder as the sun touches the horizon in a blazing inferno of colors. Maybe, just maybe, I could have what I dreamed of, what my heart and soul ached for. It would take time, if it happened at all, but I would live on that sliver of hope for the rest of my life if I had to. I woved to myself that I would be patient and wait until Goten was ready to make a final decision, whichever it may be.

Maybe, just maybe... things would work out.

Maybe...

* * *

So, what do you think? Not so bad for a comeback, huh? It might not be the best I've written but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, satisfied enough to post it at least. 

Comments and feedback is greatly appreciated. If you want me to write more you're free to challenge me, who knows, I might even actually do it!

See you around!

Vicious-Loner


End file.
